


Caff

by GnomeSponge



Series: Alliance Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alliance Shenanigans, F/M, Fallen Empire Spoilers, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeSponge/pseuds/GnomeSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Koth fluff and sweetness involving long hours and Caff.<br/>Inspired by  the prompt 'things you said at the kitchen table'<br/>Another of the series of drabbles about the various goings on of the alliance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caff

“Well, one thing I can definitely say in favour of that Seetwo, is that there’s always Caf in this place.”  
Koth sank wearily into a seat opposite Lex-ie, who was so immersed in the report she was reading that she jumped a little when she heard him speak.  
“Clearly he pays attention to how many of us keep long hours around here. We can hardly be expected to take on the almighty Arcann without being adequately caffeinated.” She said with a smile, before leaning back in her chair. The fledgling alliance required a huge time investment from everyone involved, especially those with the knowledge of Zakuul that Koth had. He had been in most of the big decision making meetings of the last week as assaults were planned and assets located. Lex-ie thanked the stars for the tenth time that day that she was not expected to participate in most of these meetings. She worried a little that Koth might be a overdoing it slightly but she knew how important it was to him that he could help in any way possible.  
Seeing him now, head on the sticky cantina table, Caf clutched in one hand, she realised that she had missed him these past few days. Somehow Hylo had persuaded her to take on a bit of the admin for their section of the Alliance, so she had been up to her eyes in strange requests and bills for starship parts leaving her little time for anything else. Sighing she stacked up the datapads she had been using and reached out to lay her hand gently on Koth’s. He shifted slightly at her touch and laced his fingers through hers, thumb rubbing the back of her hand.  
After a moment of just sitting like this, Koth lifted his head off the table and smiled contentedly.  
“Hey. You know something? It’s weird I’ve missed you. I don’t think i’ve even seen you in the last two days.” Standing up suddenly he shifted his grip on her hand so that he could pull her out of her seat and into a hug. “Let’s have a night off tonight, yeah? We’ll get some food, spend some time together and relax. Sound good?”  
She nodded against his chest and sighed happily before pulling away from him and holding onto both his hands.  
“Koth?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You have a caf label stuck to your head.”  
He caught her eye, looking scandalised for a second, before they both burst out laughing as she reached up to pull the label free and kiss him on the forehead where it had been.


End file.
